


left in the dust (for now)

by artisticwriting



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall Slightly, Even your corpse isnt safe, Gen, Metafiction, Original Character Death(s), Temporary Character Death, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticwriting/pseuds/artisticwriting
Summary: A snippet where Mnemosyne muses about being turned alive to dead in 8 seconds flat, temples with bad business, and how her nice hair is ruined.





	left in the dust (for now)

Consciousness came back as a third-person perspective, right after what she would guess either being her soul screaming like a heavy metal banshee as a war-cry or a party member rushing past her and screaming. 

Mnemosyne couldn't feel anything to her senses other than warmth quickly draining, the stone-and-gravel ground, and rain starting to steadily drip on her face. Normally her face would twitch but since her Health Points are down to 0 she can't really do anything useful right now, even if she _really_ really wanted to. It's kinda-not-really-but-yeah,-totally her fault for being dead. After blasting out cantrips and readied spells, you forget how long ritual spells can take and how squishy you get when the enemy can cut through your mystic mage armor like margarine. So quick she couldn't even register what the enemy was! She knew as soon as her feet tilted back and her body was past the dungeons doorway she was gone. Standard angel chorus from the Heavens Above, light, “Do Not Be Afraid, My Child” and then complete darkness.

An axe whizzes past and almost clocks Mnemosyne in the face.

Florent hasn't learned True Resurrection yet and you can't necromance yourself, so she figures that today they're after all this they're going to have to cart her body to the local temple and Frankenstein her and whatever pieces that clunked off back together again to be a member of the Living once more. And pay the 1,000 gold upcharge. (Are temples flubbing prices? Florent please confirm or deny right after you turn whoever we're fighting into a pincushion)

That or leave her body sitting on a chair slumped over a nice maple wood table till she starts to decompose the last of her magic zombie embalming and have to really dash to the temple and take a religious pamphlet about how she should join Helm’s Gauntlet Today. She feels a strong presence building up.

Someone's scratching the floor with claws really close, so Iko must have transformed. There's fur near her right hand and she wants to pet it before it's gone.

“How many times have I died in total?” Mnemosyne asked herself as rain started to pour over her body. “About 2 physically, counting now.” She thinks about how long ago that was as a shield bounces free from somebody's hold and uses her ankle as a road bump. The ground shakes and slowly feels like it's disappearing.

Mnemosyne’s carefully poofed green field of hair at this point was completely ruined by rain and she'd shed a tear for it if her star cloak wasn't soaked just the same. Her body feels like it's lifting and she can only guess everyone else feels it too, because even though her eyes are closed in death it's insanely bright. “Did Florent ascend everyone to a different plane?” Her shoe wheels for that perfect glide stopped spinning just now, so Mnemosyne takes today as a bad day.


End file.
